Worried
by meshi-chan
Summary: One word, various pairings and one feeling. Drabbles collection. Slash and Straight. 8018, 8059, 10051, 1827, D18 and 1896


Worried

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It belongs to Akira Amano-sensei.

Summary : One word, various pairings but one feeling. Drabbles.

Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship

Pairings (In order) : 8018, 8059, 10051, 1827, D18, Bonus! 1896

A/N : It's my first time writing KHR Fanfic in English and is currently celebrating the 5th month anniversary in KHR fandom~. I AM SO SORRY IF IT'S OOC QAQ I HAVE TRIED/BOWS DEEPLY

And, English is not my first language so I'm very deeply sorry if you find any grammar mistake.. I'm still learning.

Enjoy~

* * *

1. 8018 (Yamamoto Takeshi x Hibari Kyouya)

Yamamoto Takeshi was smiling.

"...What's with that smile? Wipe that smile off your face, herbivore." Hibari Kyouya scolded the taller man.

"You looked cuter when you're angry, Hibari." He said, grinning.

Hibari slammed his tonfa to the back of Yamamoto's head, making the latter flinched in pain.

"You are, indeed, a one crazy herbivore." Hibari stated coldly.

"I know I'm crazy. But who do you think guilty for making me crazy in the first place? The answer is you, Hibari Kyouya." Yamamoto said firmly, while pointing his index-finger at the cloud guardian's face.

Kind brown orbs clashed with the unforgiving cold grey ones.

"Pathetic. Stupid herbivore." Hibari said, gritting his teeth.

"I've never seen you with those red eyes, Hibari. I've never seen you cry and you never cried." Yamamoto said, eyeing him worriedly.

"It's none of your bussiness, herbivore. And, I. Do. Not. Cry." Hibari said before turning his head away, avoiding the rain guardian's kind yet stern gaze.

Yamamoto laughed, before saying in a tired voice, "I'll see you tomorrow then." He whispered before closing his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Yamamoto didn't see a lone, single tear, escaping the fearless guardian's eye.

"Such an idiotic herbivore." He cursed while striding towards the bed that the rain guardian was sleeping in. He leant closer to the sleeping black-haired swordman's ear.

"You know that you won't be sent to the hospital if you weren't protecting me from that herbivorous blast, Yamamoto Takeshi. You know so _damn_ good that I can protect myself. I swear, I'll bite you to death once you recover. " Hibari whispered before kissing his lips.

'_And you know so __**damn**__ good that you I will protect you, so that I won't be worrying about you._' Yamamoto answered in his mind.

* * *

2. 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi x Gokudera Hayato)

Gokudera Hayato was not satisfied.

His beloved Jyuudaime had ask him to search for the idiotic-rain-guardian, who had not yet returned his paperwork.

As the best and the most loyal right hand man in the history of mankind—self-proclaimed, he went off to search for the rain guadian. So far, after 2 hours of searching all over the the-so-damn-big Vongola mansion, there's still no sight of the ex-baseball athelete. At all.

"Ame-san? I just saw him entering the _dojo_ not too long ago. But.. He looked terrible.." The mist guardian answered when he asked her. After saying the quickest 'thank you', he dashed to the _dojo_ which is located on the 4th floor of the mansion.

What does she meant by 'terrible'? Gokudera wonders.

Gokudera was about to slide the the _shoji_, when he heard the sobbing sound coming from the _dojo._

He slid the door quietly and saw the rain guardian, kneeling in front of a dummy doll, the Shigure Kintoki sword on his right hand, and his left hand covering his face.

Yamamoto Takeshi was, indeed, looking quite terrible. His clothes were torn, and spots of blood could be seen here and there. When he turned around, he had a deep, bloody cut on his chin. His eyes were red.

".. .Yamamoto… You… What did you do…?" Gokudera asked as he approached the man.

"They killed my father." He whispered. Gokudera's eyes widen to the size of flying saucers. He ran to the swordman and hugged him tight.

"They killed my father, Gokudera… They killed him." Yamamoto whispered, on and on, like a broken tape. And everytime he said something with desperation lacing his words, Gokudera will hugged him even more tightly, as if he was silently assuring him that he would never let go.

* * *

3. 10051 (Byakuran x Irie Shoichi)

"_Sho-chan~. You won't leave me, right?" Young Byakuran Gesso asked the bespectacled man who was typing something on the laptop. _

"_What are you talking about, Byakuran-san? I will never leave you. Why would I?" Shouichi asked the white-haired man._

"_It's just the feeling that came to me. Maybe I was just worried?" Byakuran said, chuckling as he chewed his marshmallow happily._

"_Then Byakuran-san worried too much. I think you're overreacting." Shoichi laughed. "So, why don't we continue to play the Choice game? It's your turn now." _

"_Mine? Okay." Byakuran glanced at his computer before typing something, a grin spreading widely on his face._

"_Byakuran-san! Did you just cheated?! I saw that!" Shoichi yelled, punching the white haired-man's hand playfully._

"_Geez, you're no fun, Sho-chan~" Byakuran pouted. _

"_Please undo your move!" Shoichi firmly yelled at him. _

"_If Sho-chan said that he won't betray me, then I will." Byakuran sang while munching his marshmallow._

_Some students of the university snickered and giggled as the two man argued like little children._

"_Fine. __**I won't leave you. And I won't betray you**__." Shoichi said, crossing his arms. _

Lies. All of them are LIES.

Irie Shoichi is a big liar. That man broke their promise. That man left him to join the Vongola's side. That man made his feeling of anxiety that he will, one day, betray him came true.

That man betrayed him.

But still, Byakuran couldn't bring himself to hate the redhead.

* * *

4. 1827 (Hibari Kyouya x Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Hibari Kyouya was standing nervously. He looked at the main Vongola's Mansion door, silently hoping that the news he received were all mere lies.

The news about Sawada Tsunayoshi was shot in the chest by Millefiore.

Sure, he was one of the very few people who knew the plan that Sawada Tsunayoshi made. (Technically, only him, the Millefiore-double-agent-herbivore Irie Shoichi, and Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Omnivore himself, who knew the plan).

But still, deep down… he wished that this 'plan' that the omnivore created never happened.

He—dare he say it—was actually worried for the omnivore. You must be thinking, why would THE Hibari Kyoya got all worked up about the omnivorous Vongola Decimo?

Because he acknowldged the omnivore. End of the story.

Last night, his usually narrowed grey orbs widened to the point where it almost seemed impossible when he saw the storm guardian herbivore was yelling at the omnivore. Yelling at him to cancel the meeting with the Millefiore herbivorous boss. He heard the rain guardian telling the silver-haired guardian to calm down, but his body was also shaking. The cow herbivore was wailing, begging the omnivore to not leave. Both of the mist guardians pleaded him not to go, telling him to "just finish off the Millefiore!" and lastly, the sun guardian, was shouting at him not to extremely left the mansion.

Sawada Tsunayoshi raised his voice, silencing them in the progress.

"I will go to the meeting, and no one could stop me." He said firmly before storming off from the room, making a gesture at his cloud guardian to follow him.

Hibari followed him.

They arrived at the balcony. The Vongola Decimo leaned at the railing while Hibari leaned at the double-doors.

"You do know that your plan was indeed, a very risky plan, omnivore." Hibari stated calmy before walking to the brunette, standing face-to-face with him.

"It will work. I know it will." Sawada Tsunayoshi said, flashing the cloud guardian his signature smile. "Kyoya? Could I ask for a kiss? A good luck kiss?"

"Omnivore, you do know that I don't believe in that kind of thing." Hibari said, but his hands still moved to lift the Vongola Decimo's chin.

Tsuna chuckled before kissing his cloud guardian's lips. Hibari softly kissed him back. He knew, it will be the last kiss they shared before they will be replaced by their younger counterparts.

The mansion door was burst open by the storm and the rain guardian herbivores. They were running beside the wheeling bed, where Sawada Tsunayoshi was on, devoid from any signs of life.

He stared with unbearable horror when the bed strolled pass him. Blood was everywhere. Now, he did not expect this to happen.

Snarling, he ran outside and called the double agent herbivore, "Is this thing a part of the plan too?" he hissed.

"_Yes it is. Tsunayoshi-san didn't tell you because he knew he'll make you worried."_ Irie Shoichi answered.

Damn that omnivore. He will definitely be bitten to death for making him worried after all of this are over, Hibari growled.

* * *

5. D18 (Dino Cavallone x Hibari Kyouya)

Dino Cavallone was now panicked.

He ran haphazardly around the Namimori town, searching for a certain Skylark.

Dino was about to visit his beloved-student when he heard that the skylark had been missing for the past three days. He went to see his little brother and asked the skylark's whereabouts.

"I haven't seen Hibari-san for a while too. I'm getting worried… but, I believe he's fine, Dino-san. He's Hibari-san after all." Tsuna said with a small smile. Tsuna was right, Dino admitted.

His surbodinate, Romario, keep telling him that his student is the most fearful person in the town, so he'll be fine. But still, Dino was worried.

He went to the Foundation's HQ, which surprisingly, was located near the Namimori Junior High. Kusakabe Tetsuya was there on his desk. He seemed busy.

"Ah, Dino-san. Are you looking for Kyou-san?" Kusakabe greeted him once he noticed of the blonde's presence.

"Yeah… I've been looking for him… have you seen him? " he asked the pompadour-hairstyled man.

"No, sorry. I just got back from a mission that Decimo gave me three days ago. I haven't heard anything from Kyou-san." Kusakabe said, shaking his head.

Dino was very very worried now.

"Say, did you check the Namimori Junior High School rooftop?" Kusakabe asked the good-looking blonde.

"I did. He's not there." Dino answered, sighing.

"Why don't you look there again? He's probably laying there now, enjoying the breeze." Kusakabe suggested.

Dino hurriedly ran from Kusakabe's office room with Romario still inside the room. It's not surprising when Dino tripped on the stairs and fell comically, where his face kissed the earth first. Romario and Kusakabe sweatdropped.

Dino ran to Namimori Junior High, nearly tripping himself a couple of times. But, he keep running until he reached the school rooftop.

There, stands the infamous Hibari Kyouya, tonfas readied on his hands, glaring at the newcomer.

"Haneuma. Running in the hall are against the rules. I'll bite you to death." The cloud-guardian growled.

Dino had never been this relieved after discovering that his precious student was perfectly fine and uninjured. Dino hurried ran to the man and hugged him tightly, which surprised the cloud guardian.

" Where have you been, Kyouya? I haven't heard anything from you for almost three days! Even Tsuna doesn't know where you are! You made me worried sick!" Dino complained while hugging the skylark close to him.

"Haneuma… You clearly didn't hear what I said, did you?" Hibari asked with an irritatated tone.

"… Hear what?" Dino asked, confused as he let go of the skylark.

"… A week ago, I informed you that I'll be gone for three days. I have to go to Italy. The Scientist-herbivore called me to give me the process of Box Weapons." Hibari stated.

"… No, you didn't say anything." Dino said, trying to recall the memory.

"Yes I did, herbivore. You were drunk back then." Hibari answered. There was a long pause.

"… Sorry?" Dino asked, worried for his dear life. His face was too handsome to get kissed by his student's tonfa.

"For not listening to me, I'll bite you to death, Haneuma Dino." Hibari growled as he charged to the poor young man.

* * *

6. Bonus! 1896 (Hibari Kyouya x Chrome Dokuro)

Chrome Dokuro was standing in front of the Namimori High School's reception room. Her single violet eye was red and puffy. She sobbed and quickly wiped her eye using her uniform's sleeve. She was about to open the door, when someone beats her to it.

"… Herbivore." She looked up, just to see the cloud guardian, standing in front of her. "Hurry up and come in." He commanded.

She said nothing and walked inside the reception room and sat on the couch. He watched her as she sat and stared at the floor. Hibari Kyouya noticed that the herbivore girl's good-eye was red and puffy. She had been crying.

He walked to his desk and sat on it, waiting for the girl to speak up.

"_Bossu_ said that he couldn't free Mukuro-sama again… This time the Vindice noticed the plan…" she said, staring at the floor sullenly.

Hibari scoffed. It's the 15th time this year that the omnivore failed to free the pinapple-herbivore-bastard from the Vendicare Prison.

He knew he wasn't that good at comforting people—herbivores. The truth is, he knew that she is a fragile little girl. And he was—God forbid, worried, about her. He had no choice but to comfort her. Finally, he spoke up, "For now."

Chrome turned her head at him, staring at him with her big-violet orb.

"The omnivore couldn't free him for now. The omnivore never break his promise. If he said that he'll free the pinapple herbivore, he will definitely free him. But, just not this time. So, be patient, herbivore." He said before gazing at papers on his desk.

He did noticed the light footsteps that were approaching him.

Chrome Dokuro leaned and kissed the cloud guardian's cheek, whispering a quiet 'Thank you' and smiling shyly at him.

Hibari softly careress the female guardian's cheek, then said, "You owe me a fight that you shouldn't butt in against that pinapple herbivore bastard. Next time, I'll bite him to death for sure."

Chrome giggled softly and nodded.

Hibari smiled. Yes, not smirking. He smiled. He only showed his rare smile to his herbivorous yet lovely girlfriend, which happened to be the female mist guardian. And he didn't regret it.

A certain pinapple was yelling "KUFUFUFUFU MY SWEET CHROME!" in frustation in a place far far away.

* * *

Fin.

How was it? Was it good? If it's good, I'll make another drabbles with more various pairings again later ;;. Soo.. Bye! Don't forget to review! o/

Thank you for my Beta-Reader, Ficchii! I owe you one, dekece! 8'DDD


End file.
